The Newly Appointed Lancer
by Knight of Eternity
Summary: This explores the gap between books one, and two. With my OC (the only thing I own in this story.) Anyway I hope you enjoy. Comment, Rate, and Flame away. I am open to criticisms.


Luxurious space yachts tug away with the students as Drafters try to woo them with fancy apprenticeships. The Arch Governor, Nero au Augustus, casts a small smirk as Darrow boards his vessel with his daughter Mustang, and his disappointing son the Jackal. Boarding his yacht with Darrow at his side. Nero waives off the coming Brown servants. Another Gold clad in ,black, Pulse armor is waiting for them in the loading bay. He is armed with an ion blade, grav boots, and a pulse fist for his visible armaments. It wouldn't be hard to see him with outfitted with a pulse shield, and ghost cloak however. The boy bows his head toward Nero.

"Uncle Nero it seems you've brought company." The man gestures toward Darrow.

"This is my house's new lancer." Nero waves off "There are other matters that pull my attention elsewhere."

"Of course Uncle Nero." The boy bows his head

"Cousin Electrum!" Mustang welcomes

"Hello Virginia it seems you've taken this Darrow to your fancy?" He jests

"Well… He'll have to do I don't think I'll find anyone quite as manipulable."

"Is anyone forgetting that I beat the Institute, and am the only student to raid Olympus?" Darrow interjects

"Yes quite the feat there Darrow. Perhaps my Uncle has sound judgement in offering you our family's Lancer title." Electrum gives approval

"Thank you my goodman."

"Well there is more to the ship than just the boarding ramp." Electrum motions to the grav lift

"We know that cousin." The Jackal hisses, still bitter over his loss.

"Almost forgot you existed 'Jackal', but Darrow here wouldn't let me." Electrum shoots back

"Hugh." Jackal grubbles past the group

"Don't let him get to you Darrow the boy is too small to get twisted up with." Electrum pats Darrow on the back "Besides we have a yacht to explore!"

"I think you, and Mustang already know your way around the place."

"Can't you accept an invitation when you receive one?" Electrum ponders

"Come on Electrum let him be. I'll take him on the tour." Mustang's eyes sparkle

"I'm sure you will." Electrum grins

"Quiet you fiend!" Mustang kicks Electrum in his jewels, and drags Darrow off

"You… Devil…" Electrum grins as he falls to the floor rolling

The couple start to waft through the ship. With Mustang pointing out to Darrow the rooms they pass by. Electrum quickly recovers from his facadé, and retires to the dining hall. It's a rather uneventful ride back to the Augustus mansion. When the yacht pulls up alongside the illustrious mansion. the Gold occupants filter out in varying moods. The couple seem content with each other as Nero smiles at his successful bribe of Darrow. Electrum walks briskly into the mansion, and Jackal trying to avoid his shame disappears. The HaloCam (or HC) news broadcast was blaring about Darrow's historic victory over the flying city Olympus in the Institute. He's the first Gold to ever lead an attack on the Proctors, and then have the audacity to beat them. His tactics of stealth, and use of guerrilla warfare to systematically destroy the other houses was near mastery.

"I bet the Drafters of house Mars are gorrydamn pissed at the Archgovernor today. Since it has been confirmed that Archgovernor Nero offered Darrow an apprenticeship before the Drafters could even introduce themselves. I couldn't possibly think what Archgovernor Nero was thinking, but he went against centuries of tradition to do it." The White news reporter identifies on the HC

"It's strange isn't it?" Electrum asks himself "I wonder what Uncle Nero is up to."

"Does it matter?" Jackal interrupts "My father brings home the man that gorrydamn humiliated me."

"If I remember correctly your own sister was the one who gorrydamn humiliated you." Electrum corrects "All tied up, and shipped right to him."

"Watch yourself goodman."

"I'll be sure to."

The Jackal retreats yet again. His curiousity growing Electrum searches for Darrow. Unsurprisingly Darrow has been roped in to Mustang's favorite activity. Equestrian drills. Mustang rides with mastery compared to Darrow being thrown from his mount. Approaching the two riders Electrum makes his presence know.

"I think he did a prime job! Don't you Mustang?" Electrum chuckles at Darrow

"Yes quite a prime job. Mind joining us?"

"Perhaps Darrow could use a lead." Electrum grabs the reins of Darrow's horse "Come on Darrow the art of equestrian riding is expected, and well received amongst Golds you'll have to learn this for formal occasions."

"Just help me get on the horse."

"I'll hold her steady."

Darrow mounts the horse again, and with Electrum's help can finally walk the horse around the track. Mustang does the most polite thing she can in that time. By passing him ten times.

"It's a tall order, but one day I would like you to pass her." Electrum swears

"I think she's out of my league for that."

"Nonsense Darrow she was as bad as you at one point then she passed me, and never looked back."

"So you do ride."

"Not so much anymore. I prefer practicing my blade work, and martial skills more than horseback riding."

"You do seem rather well equipped for that."

"Yes indeed, the armory of our family though small has quite the stock of advanced arms, and armor."

"Maybe we can spar one day?"

"Prime idea I quite like the sound of fighting the man who stormed Olympus."

"Here comes Mustang on my right again."

"Epsilon is getting tired I have to take him back to the stables." Mustang joins Darrow's side

"Alright then Darrow let's take this mare back."

Taking the horses back to the stables the three leave as the servants tend to their duties. The trio enter the mansion to be summoned for dinner by Nero. Joining Nero, and Jackal at the dining table they prepare for the first course. Servants buzz about with appetizers that taste like nectar, and hummingbird tongues. Nero stands before the table.

"In honor of our house's new Lancer Darrow." He lifts his cup

"In honor to Lancer Darrow." The table cheers, minus Jackal

With the appetizers consumed. The entrees of delicate fish with sweet fruits, and seasonings. Red wine swirled with honey dew is Electrum's highlight to the meal. The meal lasts into the night though Nero does excuse himself for his duties as Archgovernor. The Jackal eats his share, and slithers away leaving the trio to themselves. Mustang, and Darrow share some of their experiences with Electrum telling of the bravery, and loyalty Darrow sowed amongst his ranks. Darrow was a strange commander, but this was a strange year for the Institute. These stories of huddling in the snow wrapped in animal skins, and burning enemy food stores after raiding. Lasts the remainder of the night.


End file.
